Amanhã ou depois::
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Separados outra vez... ¬¬' É sempre assim minhas songs! Mas eu ainda mudooo!, InuYasha se toca do que lhe faltava para a felicidade. Poderá ele consertar o erro em tempo? o.O


**Amanhã Ou Depois**

_**Deixamos pra depois uma conversa amiga**_

_**que fosse para o bem, que fosse uma saída**_

Sim... deixamos tudo pra depois... Preferimos continuar as nossas rotineiras discussões bobas, não éh Inu-Yasha? Apesar de sabermos que era crucial conversarmos decentemente para encontrarmos uma saída para nossos problemas... Mas... simplesmente deixamos essa conversa pra depois...

_**Deixamos pra depois a troca de carinho**_

_**Deixamos que a rotina fosse nosso caminho**_

Quis te abraçar antes de você partir pra sempre... Queria ter te beijado, te acariciado os cabelos, te dito coisas bobas, mas de suma importância pra mim... Queria ao menos ter lhe dito o que realmente sinto aqui dentro de mim e feito nosso caminho de outro jeito não essa mesma rotina chata que vivemos até pouco tempo atrás...

_**Deixamos pra depois a busca de abrigo**_

_**Deixamos de nos ver fazendo algum sentido**_

Gostaria de ter procurado teus braços, Inu-Yasha! O aconchego de teus braços! Meu abrigo protetor... O único que realmente algum dia poderia ter me feito feliz... mas agora nada mais faz sentido... Nem minha vida faz sentido sem a sua aqui perto... Analisando bem... Não fizemos nada que realmente tivesse algum sentido, não é mesmo?

_**Amanhã ou depois, tanto faz se depois**_

_**for nunca mais...nunca mais**_

Nunca mais... nunca mais verei teus orbes achocolatados, não mais sentirei teu perfume, ou teu calor junto ao meu peito que agora está frio e só... Não mais verei tua face angelical e teus doces lábios avermelhados... Então... tanto faz se o amanhã não chegar pra mim... tanto faz se o amanhã nunca existir perante meus olhos... Sério... não me importo...

_**Deixamos de sentir o que a gente sentia**_

_**que trazia cor ao nosso dia a dia**_

Deixei de ser aquela colegial sorridente Inu-Yasha... não sinto mais amor, felicidade ou qualquer sentimento assim, doce e acolhedor... Sabe por que? Pois você está mais longe do que eu posso alcançar... Está no topo de uma árvore sem fim... Justo você que coloria minha vida com seus resmungos, caras feias ou sorrisos debochados... Não sinto mais vida em mim... Inu-Yasha...

_**Deixamos de dizer o que a gente dizia**_

_**Deixamos de levar em conta a alegria**_

Deixei de brigar com todos sabia? Estão me dizendo que adoeci por sua causa. Mentira! Não me sinto doente! Doença é algo tão simples perto do que estou sentindo! Você nem mais aqui está para dizer-me... ah! Como que queria ao menos ouvir uma última vez aquela pequena palavra que me deixa aos seus pés! Qual era mesmo? Ah! Sim! "Senta"! Apesar de tudo seu doce "senta" me deixava feliz, vendo isso agora... Ao menos antes podias me dizer algo... Pois é... deixamos nossa alegria de lado e elevamos o ego! Um breve aceno de despedida, nem um toque afetivo e o ego aos céus! E agora? Onde está aquele ego? Onde está você minha felicidade?

_**Deixamos escapar por entre nossos dedos**_

_**A chance de manter unidas as nossas vidas**_

Estivemos próximos naquele dia... me fiz de durona, mas no fundo você sabia que eu chorava, gritava e implorava por suas mãos para me acudir e me salvar do buraco em que eu estavas caindo. Você podia ter me ajudado, eu não cheguei a gritar por seu nome, então, não posso culpar-te por meu coração machucado e abatido... Somos ambos culpados e ao mesmo tempo não tivemos culpa alguma... Apenas... escolhemos nos separar, apesar de eu querer estar ao teu lado. Fiz minha escolha, tu fizeste a tua... não tivemos culpa de sermos tão tolos a ponto de deixarmos o orgulho nos separar se podíamos ter ficado juntos...

_**Amanhã ou depois, tanto faz se depois**_

_**for nunca mais...nunca mais**_

Será que o nosso "NUNCA" vai ser tão "NUNCA" assim? Me diga... por que não podemos nos ver agora que a Jóia está completa? Temos que nos separar para sempre para "NUNCA" mais nos vermos? Que motivo temos para isso? Quer saber de uma coisa?

Inu-Yasha!

Hump! – cruzo os braços após quase cair da árvore em que me mantinha – O que quer Sango? – indago tentando parecer indiferente.

Será que você não devia visitar a Kagome hoje? Já se passaram dois meses sabia?

Só isso?

Sim... o tempo pareceu passar mais lento aí de cima Inu-Yasha? Ou é falta dela mesmo?

Nada disso...

Então o que é?

Nada... nada especial...

Mesmo assim... por que não considera minha sugestão?

Por que... – pulo da árvore começando a caminhar lentamente.

Inu-Yasha?

Não considero, pois eu pensei nisso antes de você... – sorri de leve ouvindo-a desejar uma "Boa sorte!".

Sim, definitivamente eu havia pensado um milhão de vezes em fazer isso, mas... Não importa! O importante é que criei coragem de voltar atrás e consertar meu futuro! Quem disse que não posso alterar isso? O passado já era, mas meu futuro ainda está por vir! Há possibilidades dela me mandar catar coquinho na neve, como disse aquele tal de Bojo, Bonjo, Bonzo... Seja lá como for o nome do maluco! Mas não me custa nada tentar! Ao menos posso dizer que tentei e não ser um fracassado que sequer ousou tentar!

Sorrio olhando ao meu redor... tudo calmo e tranqüilo... "Só quero uma chance..." pulei o poço decidido a tê-la de volta pra mim! Saí daquele templo escuro logo sentindo os raios solares baterem em meu rosto e o inconfundível cheiro de sakuras de minha Kagome inundar minhas narinas. Sorri outra vez e logo vi Souta saindo de casa.

Oi irmão cachorro! Fazia tempo que não vinha! A Kagome ta lá no quarto dela com as amigas. Veio buscar ela?

Não Souta... só vim vê-la... Só isso já me basta! – sorri e ele me pareceu um tanto confuso – Deixa pra lá... Poderia me arranjar um daqueles bonbés ou sei lá o que!

Um o quê?

Sei lá o nome daquilo! Algo que tape minhas orelhas!

Ah! Um boné!

Que seja!

Vem comigo irmão cachorro!

Já vou... já vou...

Oh! Bom dia Inu-Yasha! Que bom vê-lo outra vez!

É bom vir aqui... Ao menos uma última vez... – sorri e a mãe da Kagome apenas me retribuiu.

Aqui mano cachorro! – Souta me abanou de cima da escada com o tal do boné nas mãos.

_**Amanhã ou depois, tanto faz se depois**_

_**for nunca mais...nunca mais**_

Agora tanto faz Inu-Yasha... você não está aqui e isso não me deixa em paz... Será que nunca mais poderei ao menos dar-te um "Adeus" decente? Será que jamais poderei sentir teus braços entorno de meu corpo? Do que estou falando! Fui eu que escolhi assim! Não posso fazer nada se nunca mais verei a luz do dia! Nada! Nunca mais!

Então ele te deixou pela outra? – Yuka indagou de cara.

Não é bem isso não! Eu que escolhi ficar longe dele... Apesar de me arrepender a morte...

Então faça alguma coisa! – Ayumi incentiva.

Éh! Diga pra ele o que você realmente quer! – Eri tenta sorrindo.

Não é tão simples assim... Ele... está... – respiro fundo sentindo as palavras engasgarem na garganta – muito longe... Fora do meu alcance...

Nada está fora do nosso alcance Kagome! – Yuka sorri – Vai atrás dele...

É mais complicado que vocês pensam... a história é longa demais...

Sabe o que eu acho? No...

Aqui mano cachorro! – escutei Souta falando entre os comentários da Eri.

Ma-mano cachorro? – senti meu coração pular.

Hum? Do que está falando Kagome? – Yuka pergunta um tanto incerta.

Não pode ser... – meu coração se comprimiu no peito fazendo a respiração alterar-se. Ele batia como jamais havia batido antes. Arrepios percorriam por meu corpo enquanto eu levantava da cama e me guiava eufórica até a única porta do aposento. Toco a mão tremula na maçaneta da porta a apertando e abrindo a porta com rapidez enquanto permanecia com os olhos fechados.

Mana...

Minha respiração permanece descontrolada enquanto eu, ainda sem coragem, mantinha meus olhos fechados. O batimento cardíaco aumentando ainda mais a velocidade enquanto meu corpo treme por completo.

Shhhh... – senti algo pousar sobre minha cintura embrenhando-me em um amplexo firme – Pode abrir os olhos... estou aqui...

Foi à hora da verdade explodir em minha cabeça... Meu corpo amoleceu e o senti apertar-me ainda mais. Senti as lágrimas quentes finalmente escorrerem por minha face enquanto afundo a face no peito tão reconfortante do meu doce hanyou.

Inu-Yasha... Senti tanto sua falta!

Também senti sua falta... Correção! Senti muito a sua falta!

Eu sinto muito... Ainda não sei por que resolvi voltar e...

Shhhh... Isso não importa mais... É parte do passado... só quero me importar com o presente para poder planejar um futuro com você...

Inu-Yasha... – abro meus olhos encarando os doirados mel que são os dele.

Só quero estar ao seu lado... nem que seja do lado de fora da sua casa, a metros de distância... Ao menos deixe-me vê-la todos os dias... sentir teu tão doce perfume... ver seu sorriso outra vez... Só isso já está de bom tamanho...

Só? – sorri e ele assentiu com a cabeça – E se... eu quisesse te dar mais que um sorriso?

Eu iria aceitar...

Te dou o que quiser... Desde que não me deixe outra vez...

Não vou deixar... – ele sorri e eu logo sinto enrubescer-me ao sentir o doce toque dos lábios dele sobre os meus. Tive de volta o aconchego dos calorosos braços dele, a minha proteção... Minha vida retornou...

Ei! – separei-me dele sorrindo – Tire esse boné idiota... – segurei a aba do mesmo logo sentindo a mão dele repousar sobre a minha.

Kagome... Eu não posso...

Não tem problema...

Mas Kagome...

Tira logo! – sorri e ele me olhou intrigado – Confie em mim... – tornei a beijar-lhe e logo o senti me afastar.

Guarde isso Souta... – ordenou ele atirando-lhe o boné e colando os lábios nos meus outra vez. Não resisti e logo estiquei meu braço acariciando-lhe as orelhinhas caninas que mexem-se algumas vezes. Sorri me separando dele e o abraçando com força.

Vocês são nojentos sabia?

Ora! Fique quieto moleque! – exclamei rindo da careta que meu irmão fez.

Roubou as palavras da minha boca...

Pode ser que sim... – sorri e logo notei minhas amigas ao nosso lado olhando mais do que intrigadas para as orelhas de cachorro do meu protetor.

Que bonitinhasssssss! – Ayumi não se agüentou após um breve tempo em silêncio.

Da onde saiu isso? – Yuka pediu tentando vê-las mais de perto.

Ihhhhh... é uma longa história!

Mas sem importância desde que eu esteja com você...

OOOOOOOOOOO

Alêêê! Olha eu outra vez! Eu disse que voltava! Não disse! Uhuahuahuah sô muito má! Vou torturar vocês outra vez néh! Uhauhauhauha Alê! Espero que tenham gostado dessa OUTRA songfic... uahuahauh mas eu to preparando uma fic, não é muito grande mas ficou legalzinha... Bigadinhu genti e até mais!

Música: Amanhã ou depois - **Nenhum de Nós... **


End file.
